


My Brand New Swimming Pool

by GlueyNewt



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, Pissed Off Minho, Smut, newtmas - Freeform, pools, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueyNewt/pseuds/GlueyNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas helped dig out a swimming pool in the Glade. Him and Newt go swimming and Thomas realizes how hot Newt looks when he's all wet. Minho gets pissed because of bodily fluids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brand New Swimming Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot fic about pools because it's fucking hot by my house today. Like always, tips/comments/angry screaming/happy screaming are welcome!

Thomas grinned down at the makeshift pool he helped create. When he got his name back, he remembered swimming. So, naturally, he built a pool.   
Well, it wasn't really a pool. The builders dug a massive hole in the ground and they layered the outside with think material before filling it with water. Thomas was excited. Some boys were already swimming in it. Thomas decided to join.   
He stripped of his shirt and pants until he was just in his boxers before jumping into the water. It was warm and Thomas felt very relaxed. He surfaced and treaded, looking around to see who was in already.   
Chuck was swimming on his back and Minho and Alby were seeing who could swim across the fastest. Thomas smiled, thinking about how he has brought happiness to the Gladers instead of /just/ issues to fix. He swam over to the edge and leaned against it, closing his eyes.   
"It's a nice job you've done here, Tommy." He heard a voice from above. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Newt. Newt in just his boxers.   
Thomas's breath hitched. He'd always imagined the second in command to be wiry and slight, but Thomas's mouth was practically watering at the muscular arms and defined abs that were upon Newt's body.   
Thomas dunked his head under the water to get himself focused. When he surfaced, though, Newt was no longer there. He looked around and saw a messy, wet blond mop emerge from the water a few feet away. A head followed the hair and Thomas nearly died.   
Newt looked beautiful like that. He had water stuck to his long eyelashes and his hair was in every place imaginable. Thomas's fingers itched to run through that hair and pull until Newt made the noises he only dreamed about. Water ran down his face and Thomas wanted to lick it off so badly.   
It was a good thing they were dating.   
Thomas swam over to Newt and pushed him against the wall. Newt smirked, knowing exactly what was going through the boy's mind.   
"Is the water okay for you, Tommy?" Newt asked, grinning as he flipped his hair back and made it messier. Thomas whined, but Newt wasn't done.   
He dragged a finger across Thomas's jawline and down his neck. When he reached his chest, he laid an open hand across it and rubbed all the way down until he got to his waistband. The thumbed the fabric and rubbed circles where it touched the skin.   
Thomas closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. The things Newt did to him were incredible.   
Newt took his other hand and ran it through Thomas's hair. Finally, Newt leaned in and kissed Thomas sweetly. Thomas couldn't handle it, though. He deepened the kiss immediately and forced Newt's mouth open with his tongue. The older boy hummed into his mouth and his hand ran up Thomas's body to rest behind his neck, pulling him impossibly closer.   
Thomas broke the kiss and moved to suck at Newt's jaw. Newt's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned as Thomas bit there. Thomas tore away from Newt's jaw and lifted him up out of the water and onto the ledge. Newt shivered at the temperature change, but Thomas was quick to replace the heat.   
He sucked at Newt's chest and licked down to his stomach. He formed a line of little purple hickeys along Newt's hipbone and licked just under the waistband of his boxers. Newt moaned his name and Thomas growled against Newt's skin. Newt slipped back into the water and kissed Thomas roughly. He took both of his hands and let them wander down Thomas's body, feeling every inch.   
Thomas gasped when Newt's hand went below his waistband and grabbed his cock. He began to stroke slowly as Thomas moaned his name into his neck. Newt smirked and sucked onto Thomas's neck as he pumped faster.   
"N-Newt. Won't Alby be m-mad at-fuck- us?" Thomas said, barely forming coherent words. Newt kissed him.   
"Sure he will, Tommy. But I don't bloody care. You're going to release right here in this pool and then I'm going to kiss every inch of your body until all the water is gone." Newt said roughly into Thomas's ear, speeding his hand up. Thomas bucked into Newt's palm and Newt pumped harder.   
"New-t fuck I-I'm gonna- fuck!" Thomas screamed as he went over the edge, but Newt silenced it with a kiss. He pulled his hand out and started kissing down Thomas's neck and his collar to his chest and-  
"GOD DAMMIT NEWT AND THOMAS GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE POOL YOU JUST CONTAMINATED IT AND RUINED IT WITH YOUR GOD DAMNED BODILY FLUIDS WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Minho screamed when he realized what just happened. Newt and Thomas burst out laughing and jumped out of the pool before Minho drowned them. They ran to the Homestead and locked the door.   
"Now where were we?" Newt said, smirking.   
"I do believe it was the part where you, and I quote, 'kiss every inch of my body until the water is gone'." Thomas replied, moving towards Newt.   
"Then let's get started."


End file.
